A log file is a file that records events that take place during the execution of a system. A log file represents an audit trail of events that can be used to understand the activity of a system and therefore be used to diagnose problems.
Unfortunately, log files are difficult to decipher. For example, a log file may have a cryptic format and may include an overwhelming number of events. Consequently, computer programs are typically written to interpret information in log files. Special expertise is required to prepare such computer programs. Another challenge is that different computer programs are required for different log file formats.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved techniques for processing log file data.